Love's Fight
by Ashuri13
Summary: sequel to Magical Attraction (read it first!) Misto has been changed into a Queen and Tugger has promised to help change her back, but does he want to? Or will his taste for curvaceous Queens come between them first? (read & review please!)
1. Strange Beginnings

Tugger had waited till the Ball's events had come to a close before taking Misto to Munk and Demi's Den. He made sure to hide Misto from curious eyes until he talked with Munk about what to do. He was greeted by his father forgetting for a moment he would be staying with them the night.

"Oh, uh, Dad…I'm actually you are here. Where's Munk? We need to talk." Tugger muttered entering with Misto wrapped up in a blanket to hide him…her.

"I'm here, Tugger." Munk said, standing next to Old D. "What's wrong? Why weren't you and Misto at the Ball?"

"Well, it's about Misto actually…" He started, before pulling the blanket off her. Both Munk and Old D were silent, wondering who she was and yet knowing they knew her. Misto was still sniffing trying to stop crying. Before anyone could speak Demeter walked in and without a second glance at Misto said.

"Hello, Misto…What happened to you?" She asked in horror realized what had happened. "Tugger, what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything! I was trying to get advice from Dad and Munk!" Tugger protested, getting lost in his argument with Demi.

"Mistoffelees…are you alright?" Munk asked, stepping closer to her and gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She mewed wiping her eyes.

"How did this happen? Was it an accident…or something more?" Deuteronomy asked her.

"Well…Munk you remember that day you tried to get me and Tugger to patch things up? Well, the truth about that day is Macavity had come to me that day and…well, this happened." Misto explained, parting her fur to show the mark. "But he had told me his magic was infused in it and that tonight I'd know what it was to do and then this happened. It's my fault Tugger was gone tonight. He was worried about me."

Deuteronomy nodded his head, smiling kindly down at her. "Yes, that sounds like my son's doing. I'm sure we can all tell his intentions with this. We'll keep a closer eye out for him. Don't worry little one, we won't let him hurt you." He comforted her.

"What about living arrangements? Surely it's unwise to let her remain with Tugger." Munk pointed out.

"No, Misto is staying with me." Tugger interjected hearing him. "I don't trust the others with him…her…this is getting confusing…"

"It's her now." Misto whispered to him, staying close to him. "I want to stay with Tugger."

"Munkustrap, in this case I believe we can make an exception. After all knowing Tugger he'll do all he can to turn Mistoffelees back to normal." Deuteronomy said with a knowing glance.

"I suppose…" Munk muttered, before turning away. "I believe that is all we can really help you with, Tugger. Perhaps tomorrow you can talk to the twins. They should be able to help you more."

Demeter gave Misto a hug before joining Munk in the next room. Deuteronomy paused a moment to gently hug Misto. "Don't fret; we'll get you back to normal." He smiled seeing them out.

Tugger held Misto close as they walked back to their den. His conscious was already setting up boundaries in his mind for while Misto was like this. He felt horribly guilty for all the small Tom…Queen had been through, especially when he could have avoided this one.

"Misto, I'm so sorry about this." He muttered, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Tugger, it isn't your fault…I was being stubborn." She sighed. "Before you go changing on me again, this doesn't really change things between us, ok? It's still me."

"Are…Are you sure about that?" Tugger asked. "I mean if you're comfortable with it and all…"

"Tugger, I love you and just because I'm a Queen now, doesn't change that." Misto said, leaning up to kiss him. "I promise I'm ok with it."

"Ok, I'll try my hardest though to fix this." He said before laying her back in their bed. "For now, however, you need rest. You've had a hard night."

"Alright." Misto giggled, curling up next to him and falling asleep.

Tugger didn't sleep at all that night. He was afraid if he did Macavity would take Misto from him and he wasn't about to go through all that. He held Misto gently as she slept. His mind trying to create a plan for the next day as the sun began to rise. Unconsciously he began to gently stroke Misto's head fur, concerned that Misto was just putting on a brave front for him.

Quaxo sat alone in the moonlight not far from the junkyard scowling. He didn't mind the change to Queen. However she was infuriated that Misto had changed as well. Quaxo fumed knowing Macavity would take her useless sister and forget about her again. She sat there a good while thinking of going to Melanna for help, but then realized if she let it plan out in time she could get Tugger's help with it all.

"Quaxo! Where are you?" Macavity called out angrily trying to find the young Queen. "Here you are. What are you doing?"

"I was merely checking on Misto. It worked on him as well. Though Tugger and Munk are determined to keep you away." She lied easily, having watched the entire scene just moments before.

"I see. Well, for now let them think that. We have some unfinished business." Macavity grinned wickedly, taking Quaxo back home. As they left Quaxo noticed Bombalurina sitting not far off. She appeared to be waiting for someone. He had a feeling who knew who.

Bombi was getting very impatient with her unknown "friend". A few days before she had found a letter in her den from an unknown source telling her they both had a similar plight and needed each other to get what they wanted. She was about to leave when an unknown voice called to her from the dark.

"Bombalurina? It's nice to see you again, sister."

"Who are you? My only sister is Demeter." Bombi called irritably.

"No, Demeter's family adopted you after I killed our parents." It said as a Queen stepped into the light. Bombi was stunned silent. The Queen looked amazingly similar to her.

"You…" She muttered, the Queen's sudden appearance bringing back many repressed memories. "You killed our family and now you want to ask me for help?"

"I left you alive, didn't I?" Melanna said. "You were the only one in our family that mattered. You're my sister."

"Why would I ever help you?" Bombi hissed, about to leave.

"Because I can free Tugger up for you." She said simply. "For some help on your part that is." Bombi thought a moment before looking back to her.

"What help?"

"I want you to get Quaxo out of my way with Macavity, though I should say she and her sister now." She sad with hate filled eyes. "He and his brother are in the way and I can't take it anymore. Macavity cares more about them than me and our daughter!"

"Why the change?" Bombi asked in disgusted, realizing how alike she was to her sister.

"Macavity had them changed to Queens. He hopes to have kits with at Misto so the kittens will inherit both their magic. It's disgusting!" Melanna hissed.

"That's horrible! I'll help you…after all sisters have to stick together. We can't depend on each other, who can we trust?" Bombi grinned wickedly.

"And we both deserve the Toms we're after." Melanna added with a wicked giggle. "I'll meet with you tomorrow night to start planning. It's almost morning and I can't be seen here, especially with you." She said, before leaving.

Bombi went back to her den with mixed emotions. She had hated her sister for killing their family, but now she was helping her so she could have Tugger all to herself. She started to feel guilty realizing if Demeter ever found out the truth it would destroy their friendship. She thought for a moment if it was worth it, but as the image of Tugger and Misto clouded her mind, she became strong in her resolve to help Melanna.


	2. Kitnapped

Misto had been trying to avoid the others of the tribe after the change, but without knowing a way to switch back, she realized she would have to go to the psychic twins for help. Tugger never left her side afraid if he left her alone he would lose her all together. However Bombi was becoming more and more of a problem without being involved.

It had seemed she had finally decided to listen to Tugger and leave him alone, however since Misto had been turned into a Queen he was realizing that every trait that made the Tom so irresistible was the very things he didn't want in a Queen. He thought at first it was just his usual feelings of wanting the forbidden fruit, however as time went on he noticed himself thinking less of Misto and focusing more on spending time alone with Bombi. He was falling to pieces with the confliction. Bombi herself acted as though she never noticed, but Misto was becoming more and more worried for her love.

"Tugger, you seem to be falling into a depression again…Why? What happened?" Misto asked him one day when they were alone in a hidden corner of the junk yard.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry about you, just forget about it, ok?" Tugger muttered, trying to play it off as his own mind wandered to other things involving a red Queen.

"Don't block me out now…Not with what's going on…" She sighed, looking off into the distance feeling ignored.

"I'm not blocking you out. It really doesn't matter." He sighed already getting irritated due to his internal conflict.

"Fine, don't talk to me." Misto said, starting off for the main sector where the others were.

"Misto, wait, please." Tugger begged, pulling her close. "I don't want to cause trouble is all. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok."

"I have to worry. I love you and I hate seeing you in pain like this…Is it me?" She asked, suddenly very serious, looking him dead in the eyes.

"What?" He asked stunned to hear her say his own thoughts. "Why would you think that?"

"Tugger, seriously? All your past flings with Queens have been like Bombi. Be honest with me…you don't really like me this way, do you?" She asked.

"I…Misto, it's not you…" He started trying to think of how to put it.

"Say no more. I'm right…so I guess until I go back to normal I should move out of the den." Misto said, looking toward the circle of dens. "Don't worry, I'll move in with Tenmar. I could help her with the kittens."

"Misto, don't. I don't want to lose you." Tugger protested.

"You aren't…I'm just making things easier for you until I can figure all this out…"

"What if you can't?" Tugger muttered, hating to even think it was possible.

"Then I guess we weren't really meant to be together." Misto said simply, going back toward the others. "I'll let Bombi know you wanna talk to her before I move my stuff."

Tugger watched her go in silence, his little voice of conscience was screaming at him to call out to Misto and bring her back. That they could work through this like they had everything else. That he would put aside his desires for Bombi, but Tugger could see how hurt Misto was knowing the truth and knew at least for now it would be best to separate. However, he promised himself for Misto's sake he would never actually be with Bombi.

When Misto had returned, she ignored Bombi all together and never told her that Tugger was suddenly interested. Instead she went straight home and gathered her things. After packing them up she went to Tenmar's den, asking for a place to stay. Tenmar was happy to have help with the kittens, though she became very suspicious that Misto was leaving Tugger. She waited till they put the kits down for a nap to talk with her.

"Misto, I want you to tell me the truth. Why are you staying here instead of with Tugger?" Tenmar started her questioning.

"Its best we separate for now…at least till I get back to normal." Misto said simply trying to play it off.

"Come on, I know better than that by now. Tell me what's really going on."

"Tugger doesn't want me any more…"

"I highly doubt that."

"Ok, he didn't exactly say that, but he was starting to fall into a depression. It didn't take much to realize it's because I don't fit his taste for Queens. He likes them curvy like Bombi and let's be honest I'm barely bigger than an elder kit." Misto said, getting into a venting mood. "I decided for his wellbeing it would be best if I just let him pick who he wants till I'm back to normal, then we can try to make things work again."

"Mistoffelees, have a little faith in Tugger. I think he'll surprise you." Tenmar offered with an encouraging smile.

Tenmar left her alone when the kittens started to cry. Misto sat in silence trying to think through it all. She wanted desperately for Tugger to prove her wrong and she trusted him not to abandon her completely, but she highly doubted he would be able to deny any Queen that offered herself to him. She followed Tenmar a moment later to help with the other two.

Bombi had been watching closely and was intrigued that she didn't have to do a thing now to get what she wanted. She smirked to herself, going to find Tugger. She found Quaxo instead however also spying on Misto. She stopped her from trying to run.

"You! You're Mistoffelees' twin, aren't you?" Bombi asked.

"Why?" Quaxo asked, her ears flattening slightly not trusting the Queen.

"You know Melanna. Can you give her a message for me?"

"What is it?" Quaxo asked irritably, hating Melanna more than her sister.

"Tell her I don't need help anymore and that she's on her own."

"Help? With what?" She questioned suspicious of the two.

"She'll know." Bombi said simply turning back to her hunt for Tugger, intent on being with him.

Quaxo however had made up her mind never to deliver the message, but instead to keep it in mind as well as keep an eye on the two Queens. She returned home to report in to Macavity, who was once again consumed with his daughter. She truly didn't mind the kit, but would be happier when she was old enough to fend for herself and leave the adults to themselves.

It was actually that night when Macavity decided to strike, hearing from Quaxo that Misto was no longer staying with Tugger. He had left in the dead of night when he knew they would be asleep. What he hadn't expected however was that Misto was up tending to a fussy Dahlia, Tenmar's Queen-kit. He watched a moment considering taking the kit and Misto. After little thought he entered the den silently dragging Misto, still holding the kit, from the den. Dahlia had started to cry, waking up her twin brother, Zale. In turn his crying alerted Tenmar something was wrong, though she had woken to alert the others, they were not in time to stop Macavity.

He took them to his lair, locking them both in a dark room. Misto did her best to try and comfort Dahlia, though she herself was panicking on the inside. She could hear the other minions outside talking amongst themselves, finding it hard to believe this was the same puny Tom that had run away.

In a matter of moment she could hear an enraged Melanna outside scattering them all and cursing her and her sister. Misto finally managed to quiet down Dahlia, holding her protectively. In the dark she couldn't help, but wonder if Tugger knew and if he would try to find her.


	3. Maturing

Tugger had been one of the first to respond to Tenmar's call for help. He arrived in time to see and all too familiar blaze of fire signaling his brother's departure. He roared in anger, angrier with himself than the situation. Munk was the next to arrive trying to comfort Tenmar who was cradling Zale to her chest, mourning her bad luck. Tugger left in a fit wanting to get away from them all a moment. Bombi however saw this as the perfect time to approach Tugger.

"Oh, Tuggie, you look like you could use some company." She purred in his ear as she caught up to him.

"Bombi, not now. I need to be alone." He said curtly, hoping she would understand.

"This is about Mistoffelees, isn't it?" She huffed, irritated that even with the Queen's disappearance she was Tugger thought about. "I'm sure Munk will arrange for a search and rescue just like every time."

"This is more than that." He growled low as a warning for her to leave him be, but in usual Bombi style it was what she wanted that matter.

"Tugger, listen it's really not that big a deal. I saw her move out of your den so why are you acting like this is all personal?"

"Bombalurina, you are on a very sore topic! I advise you leave me the hell alone!" He hissed, rounding on her. Bombi glared at him, slapping him hard, her claws leaving scratches on his face.

"Rum Tum Tugger, you know better than to talk to me that way. Beside that however, everyone was waiting for you to either get back into your destructive stupor or for her to leave. Everyone knows you aren't into Queens that are no better than kits." She hissed back at him, intent on saying her piece now. "It was bad enough you chasing Mistoffelees when she was a Tom, but now you are just being stubborn! Your relationship with him…her is no different than any other Queen you've been with. It was simple carnal pleasure and now that it doesn't fit the bill it's over! Quit pitying yourself and come back to me already."

"That's all you care about is you! Do you even care that Tenmar is missing a kitten?! Of course not! For a matter of fact it was more than casual sex and I was going to try and work things out with Misto when she wasn't so upset! Next thing you know I'll hear you had a hand in this." He exploded on her going back to his lonely den to think.

Quaxo had returned to the junkyard, knowing Macavity would have no further attention for her with Mistoffelees around again. She had just intended to stay in the shadows and wait to see how long it would take for Macavity to get bored of her sister or she finally snapped and got rid of her for good, whichever came first, but at the outburst between Bombi and Tugger she couldn't help but get eager. She decided to wait for the Tom to calm down before playing him against the Queen and ultimately getting her sister away from Macavity.

She stayed close to Tugger's den, making sure she could hear and watch him while she herself went unnoticed to all. She felt kind of bad for Tenmar's kitten, but really felt it served her right for turning on her leader. Quaxo stayed quiet, eating up Tugger's returning guilt and self-hatred. She could never explain where she got it from, but she did enjoy seeing other's suffer.

Munk had finally gotten Tenmar to calm down enough to speak. Demeter was looking after Zale while he talked with her. He knew he would have to see to Tugger as well, but was rather worried about learning what had happened this time between him and Mistoffelees.

"Tenmar, please, tell me exactly what you saw or heard or anything leading up to Mistoffelees' disappearance." He said calmly, making sure to watch his own mannerisms and tone.

"Misto had gone to tend to Dahlia. She was fussing a lot tonight. I was waiting for her to come back so we could talk and then I heard Zale crying. He hardly ever cries unless something is wrong or he needs something. I ran into the nursery to see what had happened and that's when I caught a glimpse of Macavity grabbing Mistoffelees. She tried to break free, probably trying to put Dahlia back with Zale when I ran to get you and Tugger and that's all that I know…" Tenmar explained quickly, still slightly hysterical but doing her best to answer Munk's questions. "What will we do now?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to talk with Tugger next and make a plan to get them back. I promise you, Tenmar, I will return Dahlia to you." He said reassuring as his mind raced to think of h to approach the situation. They didn't even know where to look and he knew with another kitten to look after Tenmar wouldn't show them the way.

"Thank you, Munkustrap." Tenmar whimpered, starting to cry again. In her mind she marveled at the image of herself in that moment. No one would expect a trained, hardened assassin to cry for anything, but being a mother can truly change a cat.

Munk left her in the care of Jenny and Jelly while he went to check on Tugger. He knew his brother well enough to know he would be in the middle of self-loathing and guilt, but this time he would have to put that all aside. The life of a kitten was on the line this time. He could hear glass breaking from inside the den and knew it was the tell-tale sound of Tugger shattering his mirror.

"That's bad luck you know." Munk offered as he watched his brother tear the den apart in his fury.

"Not now, Munk. I don't need your lectures or judgment this time." Tugger hissed at his older brother.

"Yes, now, Tugger. I can't give you the pleasure of self-loathing this time. We have a kitten to worry about as well this time and I need to know what happened between you and Mistoffelees. I thought she was staying here for good this time." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Misto noticed I was acting different and asked why. No, we didn't fight she just decided to leave, because she knew she wasn't my taste for Queens, but I was going to talk her into coming back tomorrow after she had calmed down a bit. Yes, I know I'm a shallow prick and that Demeter was right all along about me, but this one time I was trying to just ignore my shallow nature. I can't stand losing her like this and I was seriously going to help her change back and if not was still going to love her, so please, spare me your high and mightiness for I am not worthy and all that shit." Tugger exploded just wanting to get everything out.

"Feel better now?" Munk asked with a surprising smirk.

"A little…I still hate myself though…" He sighed, hating to admit his brother's help yet again.

"Well at least this time you weren't causing anything and were trying to set it right. Now, I assume you want to personally go look for Misto, am I right?"

"Of course, which means you have to stay here, right?" Tugger asked, finding the role reversal ironically amusing.

"Exactly, if you are going I have to stay here to help Dad and look out for the others."

"Ok, who's gonna go with me?" He inquired, trying to think who would actually want to be with him.

"I'll ask around for you." Munk mused, turning to leave him be. "I assume you are leaving as soon as you get a guide or directions of some sort. I'll ask Tenmar if she can make you a map."

"Thanks, Munk." Tugger smiled weakly, feeling better about his brother's visit. He was glad Munk hadn't berated him this time or got annoyed at him, but he was starting to wonder then if it meant he hadn't truly done anything wrong.

Far from the junkyard and Macavity's hideaway, there was a small band of cats who were gathering under the moonlight in secret by an old tree that stood alone on a hill far from any buildings or people. They sat in silence waiting for their leader to arrive, amongst them was Rumpus Cat, who had been sworn to keep everything about this group hidden from the Jellicles he lived with and helped. Every one there was anxious, rumors had spread of their leader's demise, but they had refused to accept such a horrid thing. Some of the younger Toms present began to stir and pace getting very antsy.

Rumpus was about to take over the leadership for the night and suggest they meet again on the next planned night to speak of what to do in such a situation when a shadowy figure stepped into the center of their small circle. Each cat present tensed up at its sudden appearance unsure if it was a friend or enemy. A large sigh of relief escaped them all as their leader spoke to reveal himself as the figure.

"I've met with the unfortunate need to fake my death as you've all heard, but be assured nothing has changed. We will continue in our mission to stop Macavity once and for all." He started in a commanding voice, still hidden by a cloak he had wrapped around himself. "I've already heard of Macavity taking a new Queen and her kit back to his hide out. Rumpus, it was from your section, so whatever Munkustrap is planning, please, get involved and keep us all informed to the details."

"As always." Rumpus swore, keeping his gaze on his commander.

The meeting was closed soon thereafter, each cat going back to their homes. A new meeting set for the next night and every night till the new crisis was over. They were each assigned a section of the area Macavity frequented to stay informed of his whereabouts and to keep an eye on his whereabouts ultimately seeking to take down the king of crime.

"I feel I must ask again, sir. With me stationed at the junkyard, why must we keep Munkustrap in the dark? He would be a strong ally and willing too." He asked once the others had all gone.

"And I will say again, it is because he has enough on his plate at the moment with Deuteronomy's deteriorating health. When the time comes I will have you bring him and hopefully his brother, Tugger, will have matured enough to join us as well. They know him better than any of us can imagine." The Tom explained in a friendlier tone than before.

"I know you are dressed to hide you appearance, my friend. What has happened to you?" Rumpus asked concerned for his leader and more importantly his oldest friend.

"Yes, I did receive a series of injuries in faking my death, but nothing so severe as before. I just hate for the others to see and get discouraged." He smiled, leading Rumpus in the direction of the junkyard. "I've heard Tenmar has made it to the junkyard. Keep an eye on her for me and please, let me know if she is involved in this matter."

"I will." He promised turning to part ways; he to the junkyard and his leader to his new found secret den. "Look out for yourself and I will see you tomorrow night."

Rumpus continued on to the junkyard, deep in thought. He knew of no Queen that had a kitten there, other than Tenmar, but he had seen her as he left. He had already made the connection that the missing kitten had to be one of hers, but was this mysterious Queen? And why had Macavity taken the two? What could he possibly have planned for a young kitten? Or had that been a mistake? His head started to spin with all the dizzying questions that whirled through his mind as he lay down to sleep in his den. He planned in the morning to speak with Munk about the situation, eager and willing to help as he could, but he had no way of preparing for the adventure that was ahead of him.


End file.
